Back to the future, Dan Bashin returns
by dragonicdevil
Summary: This story takes place six months after the end of Battle Spirits Brave, there is going to be a memorial ceremony for Dan in the future and Mai, Suzuri and Kenzo is invited to be there, but is Dan really gone?


Back to the future, Dan Bashin returns

**This is a story about what happened after the end of Battle Spirits: Brave, about what happened to Dan and how the season should have ended.**

The soon 18 year old Mai Shinomiya was sitting on a bench waiting for her soon 13 year old friend Kenzo Hyoudo, after their adventures in the future so had they plus their other friend Suzuri Hideto been trying to once again pick up the fight against the world again which they lost over two years ago after their friend Dan Bashin defeated Otherworld King and the people saw them as the enemy.

Mai's eyes got filled with pain as her thoughts wandered to Dan, she had been the one to pick him up and take him to the future there he would battle to save the planet. Mai had been so happy to see him again, she hadn't told anyone but she had begun to develop feelings for Dan even during their battle against Otherworld King and during the years that past those feelings became strong love for the heated Clash King.

All of them had jumped at the chance to try and help the future in order to get away from their problems and try to find the courage to fight in their own time again, and at least for Mai, being with almost all of the bearers of cores light again was something she always wanted, especially being with Dan again.

But as the battles in the future became more intense as they searched for the 12 Zodiac X-rares in order to prevent the earth's reset so did Mai began to feel more and more worried for Dan and feel that she was useless, so she left the Beautiful Sophia and left with Barone in order to help him calm down the chaos among the Mazoku.

Then as she traveled with Gaspard to Britain she found a Battle Spirits museum and in there were the deck Dan had used against Otherworld King. While she was remembering about that time so did something catch her eye, it was the date of the last day anyone saw Dan in their time and to her horror it was the 30th August 2010 AD, the very day she brought him to the future. During the time she traveled with Gaspard and calmed down Mazoku riots everywhere they found it she used a combination of Dan's old deck and the brave killer deck that had earlier been used against Dan and Barone.

After that Dan defeated Izaz and it was decided that he and Barone was going to battle each other with the 12 Zodiac X-rares Mai realized that Dan must have defeated Barone and that something happened to him after he pulled the trigger, so in order to prevent him from fighting more Mai challenged Dan to battle.

But even with the combined power of Duc's Darkwurm-Nova and Dan's old friend Siegwurm-Nova couldn't defeat Sagitto-Apollodragon who could double brave, at the end then Mai was about to lose so did she confess her feelings to Dan, much to his shock. But even though he understood her worries so did he want to battle and win until the end so he finished the match but managed to convince Mai to come back to Sophia.

Right before the final battle so was Mai more worried for Dan than ever, and so as he was getting to the core bullet so was she waiting for him there and wanted to talk to him a little before the battle. Then Mai asked if he wanted something when he came back he said that he wanted curry and she said that she would make some for him, Dan then put his hand on her cheek before moving it to her neck and pulled her head into the core bullet and kissed her.

But at the end so did they find out that Dan was not supposed to pull anything, because HE would BE the trigger and as he sacrificed himself so was Mai devastated.

In present time so did tears threaten to break out of her eyes again, it had taken her a few days to recover from her depression so that she could even eat, but she knew that the big hole in her heart that had appeared when she lost Dan would never completely heal.

Mai suddenly heard Kenzo call her name and she tried to pull herself together and smiled as Kenzo appeared next to her on the bench, "Hi Ken-Chan, how are you today?" Kenzo looked at her and saw that she had been about to cry, "I'm fine but what about you Mai-san? You were thinking about Dan-kun again right?" Mai's eyes widened and then she got a sad look in them.

"I miss him more than I can express with words, but let's not talk about that now, did Suzuri tell you why we were supposed to meet here?" Kenzo sighed and shook his head, "No just that he and the one he has with him would explain everything once they get here".

Mai sighed, she wondered why Suzuri had called Kenzo so suddenly and asked him to tell Mai that they had to meet with him. They suddenly heard footsteps behind them, they turned around and saw to their shock Suzuri that the person with Suzuri was Youth.

They both got up on their feet and looked at them worried but Youth gave them a little troubled smile, "If you think there is trouble in the future again then you can relax, the relationship between humans and Mazokus has improved a lot since you went back here".

He took a deep breath, "I come with a message from Captain Clackey, he wanted to tell you himself but he had business in the future to take care of. There is going to be a memorial ceremony for Dan in the future and he thought that we should ask you if you wanted to be at it".

They were all shocked but Kenzo and Suzuri soon nodded their heads before they looked at Mai, she knew that if she went to the memorial ceremony she would break down again, but she also felt that she would disrespect Dan's memory if she didn't so she looked at them and nodded.

LATER IN THE FUTURE, 2652 AD

Mai, Kenzo, Suzuri and Youth arrived in the future once again thanks to Dr Stella's transmission machine, and all four of them were greeted by Clackey Ray.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry I couldn't come and get you myself but they wanted to hear my thoughts about the memorial ceremony". He then looked directly at Mai who had a depressed look on her face, she suddenly realized that he looked at her and gave him a sad smile before she walked over and gave him a hug, "I will be fine so don't worry Clackey".

He could tell that this was hard for her but that she tried to be strong in order to honor the memory of Dan, they walked away and soon meet Barone and found out that even though many had been thinking about making a memorial ceremony for Dan so was he the first one to suggest it.

Mai was later standing in the Sophia while thinking about the time they spent in that ship, then she heard someone come towards her and looked around and saw Angers come towards her. "Mai-san I know this must be hard on you, losing your most important person, I would probably feel the same way if I lost Clackey-san, but remember this is happening so that he will be remembered by many as the man who saved them all".

Mai smiled and nodded, they then went out of the ship and went towards where the ceremony would be since it would soon start.

AT THE SAME TIME IN BRITAIN,

Eolus was flying towards the Battle Spirits museum, Barone had gotten a call that something strange had happened there but since he couldn't go because of the memorial ceremony so had Eolus volunteered to go and check it out.

He then arrived at the museum and walked in and the Mazoku in charge of it came up to him and he asked what was wrong, the Mazoku asked him to follow him. After a few minutes so did they reach the container that held both the deck Dan used against Otherworld King and the deck replica of the deck he used here in the future but without the Zodiac X-rares since they had scattered across the world again once their purpose was fulfilled.

Eolus felt bad that he wouldn't make it back in time for the memorial ceremony, at first he disliked Dan for being a human but later after he had traveled with him and the others for a while so did he gain respect for him and the others and his dislike for humans disappeared and now he really wanted to honor Dan's memory for all he had done for the future.

Eolus then noticed the sign over the container and got shocked, according to what Barone had told him so would it state that Dan had disappeared the day he came to the future and was never seen again. But according to the sign so did Dan return after having disappeared without a trace for six months.

Eolus looked at the Mazoku in charge, "As I was walking through here to see if everything was as it should so did I see the text on that sign change on its own right in front of my eyes".

As Eolus heard that so did he realized that Dan must somehow had been saved and according to the sign so did it sound like would return any day now, Eolus got really excited once he realized that and hurried back to his ship in order to contact Barone to tell him this.

BACK TO THE OTHERS AT THE MEMORIAL CEREMORY,

Both human and Mazoku was gathering at the memorial ceremony, at the podium was Clackey, Kenzo, Mai, Suzuri, Angers, Youth, Kazan and Barone. Right now so was Barone about to speak.

"Humans and Mazokus alike, we are here today to honor the memory of the guy who saved all of us, we're here to thanks to selfless actions of Dan Bashin who sacrificed himself to save this era and all the people living in it from destruction".

Mai looked down for a second before she looked out in the crowd, she could see Zack and Rugain together with Duc and his wife, she could also see Flora and Zolder and a lot of other people that had meet Dan.

Clackey stepped forward, "Dan was called to this era in order to help the future from destruction, he fought many hard battles and was suffering when bad things happened to both humans and Mazokus because he don't care about if we are different species because to him both have been living on this earth for years and had equal rights to it and that's why we knew we could trust him to help this world".

Mai was about to cry again, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her side and saw Suzuri holding a supporting hand on her shoulder and she could see much pain in his eyes, she knew this was hard for all of them who knew Dan the best.

Barone was about to speak again when his communicator began to ring, he picked it up and answered, "Eolus this isn't the time to…" But before he could finish so did Eolus say, "Barone-sama I think Dan Bashin survived". That made Barone become quiet as well as everyone else on the podium before all of them gathered around Barone wondering what Eolus meant.

Eolus told them what he had found out at the Battle Spirit museum in Britain, Clackey looked at Barone, "What do you think Barone?" Barone looked at him, "I know Eolus, he wouldn't be telling us this unless he could prove it so I am going to put my faith in his word".

Clackey snuck a look at Mai and saw a glimpse of hope in her eyes, he seriously hoped that Eolus was right because if she got her hopes up and it turned out that he was wrong he would never forgive him for smashing her hopes after giving her them.

At that very moment a bright light appeared in the sky, they all looked up and saw a portal and hoe Mother Core came out of it, and behind the core so did Magisa's physical form appear, she looked at them and smiled, "Clackey, Mai, Suzuri and Kenzo-kun, how are the four of you?" Clackey gave her a sad smile, "We are doing fine Magisa, but one thing could make everything perfect for all of us".

Magisa smiled at them, "I think I can guess what that thing would be and I think I could make it happen". Magisa held out her hand and sphere of light appeared in it, the sphere lowered itself towards the podium, it soon touched it and began to disappear.

All of them gasped in shock as they saw the soon 16 years old Dan on his knees on the podium. He soon fell on his side unconscious, Magisa spoke, "I heard your wish to me Clackey and I managed to save him just in time, unfortunately both his spirit and body had taken a lot of damage so I needed time to heal him before I could return him to you".

Mai was slowly moving towards Dan, Youth and Kenzo tried to walk towards him as well but Clackey and Suzuri stopped them thinking that Mai should be the first one to make contact with him again.

Once Mai had reached Dan so did she fall down on her knees and put him on his back, she put her fingers at his neck and felt a pulse and then put her hand in front of his nose and felt that he was breathing. She put her hand on his right cheek as she felt tears build up in her eyes, she lifted him up and hugged the top part of his body as she broke down in tears of happiness over having Dan back.

THE NEXT DAY,

Dan was waking up, he sat up slowly and rubbed his sore head, "Oh my head, what happened to… OW!" Dan shouted as he felt a fist hit the top of his head, he rubbed his now even more sore head and looked to his side and saw a angry Clackey stand there.

Clackey grabbed his shirt, "You bastard, how could you do that to us?" It looked like Clackey would hit him again but then Dan saw tears appear in Clackey's eyes and then Clackey hugged him much to his shock. Dan looked at him, "What do you mean Clackey?" He looked around the room and saw Suzuri, Kenzo, Youth, Barone and Mai there.

Suzuri stepped forward, "What is the last thing you remember Dan-kun?" Dan rubbed his head, "I remember winning the final battle against Barone, my memories are foggy after that".

He looked at all of them and saw pain in Mai's eyes, Kenzo looked at him, "It turned out that you wasn't going to pull a trigger, but you were going to become it". Dan gasped as he suddenly remembered about what happened after the battle, he looked at Mai with an apologizing look on his face.

Clackey backed away, "We all know that you did what you had to do to save everyone but it didn't make it any easier for all of us because you are an important person to all of us".

Suzuri smiled, "But since Magisa saved you so is everything fine again, now all of us can go back to our own time again, and Clackey who has chosen to stay here will make sure that this future will continue to be peaceful".

Dan looked at Clackey who smiled and told Dan to leave the future to him, Dan smiled and nodded before he looked at Youth, "Yeah but before I go back I have a promise to keep right Youth?" Youth looked shocked but then smiled and nodded, Dan had promised to battle him one more time before he went back to his own time.

Clackey told everyone that maybe they should give Dan and Mai some private time, they all agreed and left, but as Clackey began to leave so did Dan stop him, "Clackey before you leave can I ask you to do something for me?" Clackey looked at Dan and saw that he had a smile on his face.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Clackey had left and now so was Dan and Mai alone in the room, Dan looked at her and she snuck a look back at him. "I'm sorry Mai, doing that to you and the others after saying I would return".

Mai walked over to him and buried her face in his chest as she began to cry, "Don't you dare apologize for it, I won't forgive you if you apologize for it". Mai took and looked at him, "You did what you had to do in order to save the future, even though it wasn't easy for either me or the others".

Dan smiled and put his hand on her cheek, "I promise that I won't disappear again and this time I plan to keep my promise". Mai smiled at him before she blushed, "I never got the chance to ask you this and I'm unsure if I have to but Dan, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

The answer she got was Dan smiling before he placed his hand behind her neck and once again pulled her into a kiss, she deepened the kiss and they kissed for about a minute before they needed air.

Mai had bright red cheek, "I will take that as a yes", Dan chuckled and nodded, Mai leaned her head against his chest and after a half year so did she once again feel whole again.

A FEW DAYS LATER,

Dan and Youth was getting ready, "Are you ready to do this Youth?" Youth smiled and nodded and then of them both said, "Gate open, release". Both of them were then transported to the battlefield.

Dan held up his deck, "Today will be a little different from our last battle Youth". Youth looked at him confused, "Since I will return home after this battle I decided that I shouldn't use braves anymore. So what you are going to face is my old deck, the one I used to defeat Otherworld King, only without the cards the other bearers of core's light let me borrow for that match".

Youth was shocked but then smiled, he always wanted to face Dan when he used his old deck, they both put down their decks and drew their cards and Youth said, "I will go first, start step".

A WHILE LATER,

Dan and Youth both had only one life left, Dan had Meteorwurm at level 3 on his side so it had 11000 BP while Youth had his own Meteorwurm at level 2 so it had 7000 BP and also Rising-Apollodragon who was braved with Polar-Caliber so it had 17000 BP.

Youth had tried several times to take Dan's last life but Dan had skillfully stopped all of the attacks.

Dan drew his next card and smiled, "Main step, magic, Reborn Flame", Youth gritted his teeth because Reborn Flame lets you take back a spirit from your trash. Dan returned Siegwurm to his hand but he was not done, next he used Big Bang Energy, "With this card, the cost of all astral dragons in my hand is the same as my life".

Dan once again took and summoned the ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm, but he was not done yet, "Siegwurm will now become a tribute, come forth the SuperNovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova at level 3". Flames appeared from the sky and Youth gasped in amazement as Siegwurm-Nova, the best card in Dan's old deck appeared in front of him, and he saw that Dan's life returned to five.

"When Siegwurm is used as a tribute so is my life restored to five, and now Siegwurm-Nova attack on level 3". Siegwurm-Nova roared as he flew towards Youth's spirits. "Siegwurm-Nova's level 2 and 3 effect, spirits with up to a total of 10000 BP can be destroyed so I destroy your Meteorwurm".

Siegwurm-Nova took and destroyed Meteorwurm, "And now I activate its level 3 clash effect, target the refreshed brave spirit". Youth used his brave spirit to block so Rising-Apollodragon flew up and locked hands with Siegwurm-Nova, "Dan your Siegwurm-Nova has 15000 BP and my brave spirit has 17000 BP, he can't win".

But to Youth's shock so did Dan smile and threw down a card, "Flash timing, magic Lightning Aura, and I use both cores from my reserve and from Meteorwurm to pay the cost", Meteorwurm went down to level 2 but Siegwurm-Nova began to overpower Rising-Apollodragon.

"With Lightning Aura, all my attacking spirits gets 1000 BP and my spirits with clash gets an additional 2000 BP so Siegwurm-Nova now has 18000 BP, and next Flash Timing Meteor Storm and I use Meteorwurm's remaining cores to pay the cost".

Meteorwurm was sent to the trash and black clouds appeared and meteors appeared just as Siegwurm-Nova destroyed Rising-Apollodragon and Polar-Caliber remained in spirit form.

"With Meteor Storm's effect, when one of my spirits with "Wurm" in their name destroys an opposing spirit only by comparing BP so can it deal damage to the opponent's life equal to its symbols, Siegwurm-Nova has a double symbol so it can take two lives so I'm about to take your last life".

Youth smiled as he saw Siegwurm-Nova move in for the final strike, "This was an incredible battle Dan". Then so took Siegwurm-Nova his last life and gave Dan the victory.

OUTSIDE OF THE BATTLEFIELD,

Dan smiled at Youth while he held out his hand, "Thanks Youth, because of you I was able to battle with my old dragons again". Youth smiled and shook hands with him, "I should thank you Dan, it's because my goal was to surpass you that I managed to become this good and also because I now look up to and respect you, although I should've known that I would never be able to beat you".

Dan smiled and put a hand on Youth's shoulder, "I know that you are going to be able to protect this era". Youth smiled and nodded, "Right, leave it to me to help keep the peace that you helped to create in this era".

Dan smiled and walked over to Mai and placed his arm around her shoulders and looked at Kenzo and Suzuri, "I guess it's time for the four of us to return home now". They smiled and nodded.

AN HOUR LATER,

Dan, Mai, Suzuri and Kenzo stood in front of the transmission machine that would send them all back, they looked at Clackey and Barone who stood in front of them, they had said goodbye to everyone else and now it was only these two left.

Clackey and Dan shook hands, "Goodbye Dan and take care of yourself, I hope that all of you will be able to live peacefully from now on". Dan smiled, "I don't know, but we can always hope".

Dan then turned to Barone who walked up to him and held out his hand and they shook hands as well, "Farewell Dan Bashin and just like Clackey I wish you a peaceful and long life and I'm glad that you came to this era and that I met you".

Dan smiled and said that he was glad that he had met Barone too and wished both him and Clackey good luck before he and the others walked up on the platform and Dr Stella sent them back to their own time.

A FEW DAYS LATER WITH DAN AND MAI,

Dan and Mai was standing and looking out over the sea while Dan had his arm around her shoulders, he looked at her, "We will fight once again in this time, we will work in this time to make sure that the future can be even more peaceful". Mai smiled and nodded.

The two of them leaned in and kissed before they heard someone call for them, they turned around and saw Kenzo and Suzuri come towards them, they turned around smiling and waved at them.

Mai looked up in the sky as Suzuri and Kenzo reached them and thought that right now so was everything in her life perfect before the four of them left to get something to eat.

**This is my Battle Spirits: Brave story and how I think that the season should have ended and I hope that you like it and please review it.**


End file.
